NorthWind and SunShine
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Debut Unit Drama CD: Camus & Cecil |previous = |next = Ouji to Hakushaku 王子と伯爵 |current track = NorthWind and SunShine }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Debut ユニットドラマCD カミュ＆セシル NorthWind and SunShine |image = |kanji name = NorthWind and SunShine |romaji name = NorthWind and SunShine |translation = NorthWind and SunShine |type = Unit Drama CD |artist = Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The first track from [[Unit Drama CD: Camus & Cecil|' Debut Unit Drama CD: Camus & Cecil']], sung by [[Camus|'Camus']] and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']], who are voiced by [[Maeno Tomoaki|Maeno Tomoaki]] and Toriumi Kousuke'', respectively. It was released October 26, 2011. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version Full Version English = North wind and sunshine! If it’s for the sake of my dreams, I don’t care about appearances! The only wish I have, my wish... is mine alone! With this shining light, I’ll heal those wounds of sorrow! With this wind, shall I blow away everything, even this hypocrisy? Crossing each other many times, entwined in an elipse, these are fate’s crossroads! I know it doesn’t have to be you, but even so, I want to snatch you away! A passionate concerto… North wind and sunshine! If it’s for the sake of my dreams, I don’t care about appearances! Because the only wish I have, my wish... is mine alone! If you’re wish is to love and be loved… Even if this body rots, if it’s for this love, then I have no regrets! Because we forgive each other, it will begin! I believe! I believe in myself! In this wind that blows throughout the world, will it let love’s truth be heard? With this light, your hope will continue to shine through the long night! Even if you cast off your excuses, it won’t be the end! You’re still in the middle of your journey! Even though I want to share these things with you, there’s no room for us to understand each other! A revolutionary concerto… North wind and sunshine! As for you, the battle’s not over! For my sake, I can’t lie to myself! Far away, the eternity I pledged to continues… Whomever I betray, if it’s for this love, I’ll swallow back my tears! To deliver this wish, that’s the extent of this love! I promise you! I promise you for my love! A passionate concerto… North wind and sunshine! If it’s for the sake of my dreams, I don’t care about appearances! Because the only future I have, my future... is mine alone! If you’re wish is to love and be loved… Even if this body rots, if it’s for this love, then I have no regrets! Because we forgive each other, it will begin! I believe! I believe in myself! |-| Romaji = kitakaze to taiyou yume no tame naraba narifuri wa kamawanai ore wa ore dake no WATASHI wa WATASHI no negai ga aru kono hikari de sono kizu no　kanashimi terashi iyashite ageyou kono kaze de sono gizen made　subete fukitobasou ka ikutabi mo surechigai ibitsu ni karamaru unmei no KUROSU RŌDO omae janakute mo ii hazu to shiri nagara ni motome ubau jounetsu KONCHERUTO kitakaze to taiyou yume no tame naraba narifuri wa kamawanai ore wa ore dake no WATASHI wa WATASHI no negai ga aru kara aishi aisaretai to negau no nara tatoe kono mi　kuchiyou to mo　ai ga tame　oishi wa nai yurushi au koto kara　hajimaru hazu da to　I Believe! I Believe In Myself! kono kaze de sekaijuu he to　ai no orokasa hibikaseyou ka kono hikari da nagai yoru he　kibou terashi ni ikou iiwake wo hikisakeba owari nado wa nai samayoeru tabi no tochuu demo ANATA to wakachi aitai wakari au beki yochi nado nai kakumei KONCHERUTO kitakaze to taiyou ANATA ga sou nara tatakai wa owaranai WATASHI wa WATASHI ni ore wa ore no tame uso wo tsuke wa shinai tooku chikatta eien no tsuduki tatoe dare wo　uragirou to　ai ga tame　namida wo nomou negai todokeru koto　sore koso ga ai to　Promise You! Promise You　For My Love! jounetsu KONCHERUTO kitakaze to taiyou yume no tame naraba narifuri wa kamawanai ore wa ore dake no WATASHI wa WATASHI no mirai ga aru kara aishi aisaretai to negau no nara tatoe kono mi　kuchiyou to mo　ai ga tame　oshimi wa nai yurushi au koto kara　hajimaru hazu da to　I Believe! I Believe In Myself! |-| Kanji = 北風と太陽 夢の為ならば 形振りは構わない 俺は俺だけの ワタシはワタシの 願いがある この光でその傷の　悲しみ照らし癒してあげよう この風でその偽善まで　すべて吹き飛ばそうか 幾度もすれ違い 歪に絡まる 運命のクロス ロード お前じゃなくてもいいはずと 知りながらに求め奪う 情熱“競” 北風と太陽 夢の為ならば 形振りは構わない 俺は俺だけの ワタシはワタシの 願いがあるから 愛し愛されたいと願うのなら 喩えこの身　朽ちようとも　愛が為　惜しみはない 赦し合う事から　はじまるはずだと　I believe! I believe in myself! この風で世界中へと　愛の 響かせようか この光だ長い夜へ　希望照らしに行こう 言い訳を引き裂けば 終わりなどはない 彷徨えるたびの途中 でもアナタと分かち合いたい 解り合うべき余地などない 革命“競” 北風と太陽 アナタがそうなら 戦いは終わらない ワタシはワタシに 俺は俺の為 嘘を吐けはしない 遠く誓った永遠の続き 喩え誰を　裏切ろうと　愛が為　涙を飲もう 願い届ける事　それこそが愛と　Promise you! Promise you　for my love! 情熱“競” 北風と太陽 夢の為ならば 形振りは構わない 俺は俺だけの ワタシはワタシの 未来があるから 愛し愛されたいと願うのなら 喩えこの身　朽ちようとも　愛が為　惜しみはない 赦し合う事から　はじまるはずだと　I believe! I believe in myself! Videos |track name = NorthWind and SunShine |file link = }} |track name = NorthWind and SunShine (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Maeno Tomoaki and Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE}} Category:Music Category:Unit Drama CD: Camus & Cecil (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)